characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Malware
Malware is the main antagonist of the first two seasons of Ben 10 Omniverse. He made his first appearance in the episode The More Things Change Part 1. Background An experiment on Galvan B created the Galvanic Mechamorphs. Azmuth saw this as a sign of beauty and decided to conclude his experiment. Unfortunately one Galvanic Mechamorph was in the middle of finishing its source code when Azmuth took the Helix offline. This was the beginning of Malware. Powers and Abilities * Technology Absorption: While most Galvanic Mechamorphs only upgrade surrounding technology, Malware is able to absorb that technology and 'upgrade' himself. * Spike Protusion: Malware is able to generate spikes from the ground to attack his opponents from below. * Shapeshifting: Malware can alter his body to allow attacks to pass through him and more easily dodge his opponents attacks. * Flight: After absorbing a jetpack Malware displayed flight capabilities. * Laser Blasts: Malware is able to shoot lasers out of himself. After absorbing the Tachyon Cannon, these laser blasts became so fatal they were able to destroy someone on the sub-cellular level. * Size Alteration: While Malware absorbs technology, he can also grow in size. This reached its peak when he grew into a monster comparable to Godzilla's size. * Enhanced Strength: Malware was able to engage in hand-to-hand combat with Humungousaur and pushed a truck. * Regeneration: Had his arms sliced off and regrew them minutes later. * Enhanced Durability: Was able to tank one of Way Big's cosmic rays and only the top half was obliterated. Fortunately Malware had the above power for that. * Enhanced Agility: Dodged laser blasts. Feats Strength * Was able to push a truck into a bus * Has defeated several of Ben's alien forms such as: Heatblast, Cannonbolt, Four Arms Humungousaur and Way Big. * Was able to send Way Big flying into a cliff * Blasted Four Arms through a skyscraper * 'Killed' Feedback * His laser blasts can easily level buildings. * Killed all the Galvanic Mechamorphs and absorbed Galvan Prime's moon. Durability * Survived being taken apart at the sub-cellular level * Survived Way Big falling on him which also created a small earthquake * Easily tanked Feedback's attacks * Tanked being thrown through several buildings * Survived atmospheric re-entry * Survived being overloaded by so much energy from the Omnitrix that he was vaporized. * After absorbing Galvan B, he survived the resulting explosion and was scattered over half of Galvan Prime. Speed * Dodged laser blasts * As a pile of goo, Malware was able to dodge Way Big's attacks. Skill * Even after Ben had reunlocked Feedback, Malware likely would've succeeded in his goal to destroy Galvan Prime had Azmuth not revived the Galvanic Mechamoroph race who proceeded to break down his form. * Was always one step ahead of Ben's Team and the Plumbers * Broke into a Plumbers base * One of two villains to actually 'kill' one of Ben's alien forms. * Was easily able to keep up with Humungousaur and Way Big in hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses * Malware cannot morph through crystalline structures such as the ones generated by Diamondhead * Malware can be overloaded by too much energy as shown when he attempted to absorb the Omnitrix and when Feedback was able to absorb the remaining energy from Galvan B to destroy him. * Malware is also vulnerable to energy absorbing attacks as shown in his first fight with Feedback. Category:Ben 10 Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Genderless Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Warner Bros.